


Falling in Madness

by MjornaLokesenna



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bloodplay, Cicero lives, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dawnstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Knifeplay, Love, Porn With Plot, Sex, Skyrim-AU, domination and submission, yes actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjornaLokesenna/pseuds/MjornaLokesenna
Summary: A series of connected one shots featuring Cicero and My Female Listener, Freja. (Non Dovahkiin/Dragonborn).Freja is a quiet, withdrawn young woman who grew up in Matkarth. A master of stealth, she quickly caught the attention of the Dark Brotherhood. Upon her arrival, she kept mostly to herself, not truly trusting the others, but bonded quickly with Cicero. His loud exuberance drew her in like a moth to a flame, his crazy balancing her stoicism. Friendship evolves, as it often does. And here we will watch as they grow together, and fall more for one another.Like I said, this is porn with plot. I don't have the brain to turn this into a long story, but I hope each little tale helps you see why I love these two so much. And yes I do mean there is plot. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Falling in Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Typical disclaimer: If you recognize it, it is property of Bethesda. Freja is mine and mine alone. I am making no profit from these stories other than the therapy it provides to my sick, broken brain.

_Quiet… she was always so very quiet. It was strange, not having someone yell at him regularly. She never yelled, no, she let Sweet Cicero drone on and on and sometimes she even smiled at him! Pretty girls never smiled at Cicero! And this pretty girl ONLY smiled at Cicero! He would always try to make her smile, it made her prettier! And she was already the most beautiful woman Cicero had ever seen, except Mother, of course. Cicero had never had a friend before, and he didn’t know what to do with one. When they were working, she was always quiet… always glaring at him to be quiet, but at home… at home she always had those Cicero only smiles… whenever he was around she smiled! Pretty One would come to Cicero’s room just to listen to him babble, and she always had sweet rolls and carrots for him. And kisses for Cicero! Cicero kissed lots of girls but never one who did so willingly! Always on his forehead or cheek. They made him laugh more madly than even he knew he could._

__

__

_And sometimes! Sometimes she would let Cicero touch her! Sometimes Pretty Little Sister got very sad and she would crawl into his bed with him, Cicero would hold her so she could sleep, and when he woke up Pretty One would have more sweet rolls! And when she wanted to hurt she let him hurt her! She liked his dagger cutting into her back and legs. It made her feel better and made Cicero feel better too! Sometimes he almost slipped and killed her… only sometimes. She had such a pretty neck, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to squeeze it between his hands._

__

__

_Yes, his Pretty One was very special indeed. Over time he had become very protective of her, oh no one was allowed near her. No, no, no. Especially the other men, Cicero did not like how they looked at her. Even though Little Sister didn’t need his help, no… no she was as dangerous as he was. So quiet, and sneaky and very good at killing. Still… she was his Pretty One. HIS! Cicero had a collection of eyeballs he’d taken from the ones that looked at her too long. And a couple of hands… hands that tried to touch what wasn’t theirs to touch. Pretty Little Sister was Cicero’s dammit! Even if she didn’t know herself yet!_

__

_Ohhh it would be easy, you know. Just a little paralyzing poison on his blade while he made shallow cuts on her creamy white skin and he could have her without a fight! Oh to feel something warm for a change! The other’s might start that way, but the longer they were dead the colder they got and it was always long before he was done. Yes, to feel something soft and warm… fluttering and spasming around him, it would be delicious. It was too hard to have the live ones, they made too much noise. But if he paralyzed her, he would never know if she liked it or not. He wanted her to like it! Cicero wanted His Pretty One to want him. And she should! Sweet, Kind Cicero just wanted her all to himself! And he would love her, and praise her and treat her like the Princess of the Void that she was! For she was so beautiful and deadly, she must have come from Sithis himself! He would lavish and worship her! And then every night he would remind her who she belonged to! Yes, yes, yes. That was what he wanted, more than anything! More, even, than he wanted to be the Listener!  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Freja sat on the stairs, she was tired. So tired she barely had the energy to climb them to find a bed. In her crazed need to be a completionist, she hadn’t slept in four days. The contracts were close, so she did them all at once. Honestly, she had no idea how she had managed to get home, all she knew was she couldn’t move. Mother was whispering for her to sleep, seemingly genuinely concerned for her favorite daughter, but even with that… she couldn’t move. That was when she heard soft footsteps coming her way. She assumed it was one of the new recruits, and she tried to straighten up… couldn’t look weak to her people, but then she heard the humming, and deflated. “Cicero…” She called out, weakly, knowing she could at least count on him to get her to her bed… maybe his… it was closer. She didn’t care, she just wanted to sleep. 

The footfalls stopped, as did the humming. “Mother…?” She heard him whisper, and only sighed, shaking her head. 

“No, clowny…. It’s just me.” Freja groaned out, sighing with relief when he finally descended the stairs, looking down at her. 

“Oh nooo, bad, bad Listener. Poor Pretty Sister, did you stay awake too long again? Cicero keeps telling you to stop that…” He chastised her in a singsong voice, bringing a little smile to her face. 

“Yes, Cicero, I know.” 

“No, no, no, because if you knew you would stop doing it!” There was a small, angry growl to his voice. He did so hate when the Listener did not listen. He often felt like not only was he the keeper of the Night Mother, but of his Freja too. Not that he minded! No, no he loved them both dearly, but it was exasperating at times. But then she gave him another sleepy smile, and he melted, just the same as he always did when she smiled at him. He could never stay mad at his Pretty One. So without saying anything else, he bent over to scoop her up into his arms. 

Freja almost immediately went limp, not having to support herself anymore. Instinctively her arms curled around his neck, with her head pressed against his chest… again he smelled of frosting, and she giggled. “You have to eat something other than sweet rolls, Cicero.” She mumbled sleepily. 

“Cicero will eat other things as soon as Freja remembers to sleep every day.”

“Well then we’re both right fucked, aren’t we?” She snorted, letting her eyes slip closed. The gentle rocking of his arms was enough to lull her off almost immediately. 

“If only…” Cicero mumbled to himself, looking down at her in his arms. His mad smile slipped from his lips as a look of sadness and longing too over his face. Sometimes that mad voice in his head would tell him to just take her… take her like he did the others. But Cicero knew he could never hurt her. No, he would kill and maim and dance in the blood of anyone else… literally anyone, but not his Pretty One. He could never, ever, EVER hurt her… unless she asked him too. That thought made him giggle to himself. 

Cicero was used the ignoring the looks the others gave him every time he had to carry Freja through the sanctuary to her bed. If not for the usual disdain for him, they also didn’t like how close the two of them were together. Nazir had been more than happy to inform the new recruits about Cicero’s supposed treachery. Freja had broken her usual silence to then remind Nazir that Astrid was the true traitor, and that neither the Night Mother nor Sithis had wanted Cicero to die. Still, they didn’t like him, and with his arms full of Listener there was little he could do but smile manically at them before disappearing down the stairs to where she slept. 

With great care Cicero laid her on her bed, stripping her of her boots, gauntlets and hood. He waffled for a while, looking over her body still covered in her brown leather and fur. His fingers itched to strip her down to her underthings and beyond, and by his mumbled, harsh words he was having a very serious fight with himself about it. In the end, he chose to remove her girdle and untuck her top, anything more than that and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

When Freja woke many, many hours later it was to the sound of soft singing and the smell of fresh sweetrolls. Groaning, she flopped onto her back, willing her eyes to open. 

“Cicero knows Little Sister is awakeeeee,” he sang, causing Freja’s eyes to pop open, looking at him sitting on the end of her bed, cross legged, elbow on his knee to prop his head with his hand, staring off into the room as if he were lost in a daydream. But then, wasn’t he always? With another, more petulant groan, the Listener managed to pull herself into a sitting position, looking across the bed at her only real friend. “Did you sleep?” She all but croaked out, she barely used her voice, though it was more than usual anymore, but it still refused to function properly after sleep. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes. Cicero slept, right here at the foot of your bed. I like watching you sleep.” He said, a maniacal smile affixed right in place. Freja snorted in response and reached out to take the goblet of water off the side table. After gulping it down, she grabbed one of the sweet rolls, stuffing it into her mouth before pulling herself out from under the blankets. The moist chill of their underground lair immediately attacked the portion of her midsection that was exposed from her untucked tunic. Yet her legs, which had been encased in leather and tucked under the blankets felt uncomfortably sweaty. Still a little out of it, she simply stripped them off, tossing them into the bed with a grunt. Cicero’s eyes widened a little, but he didn’t say anything as she crossed the room to her wardrobe, where she pulled on a pair of black linen britches, leaving her tunic untucked, though she did someone manage to remove her brassiere with the shirt still on. Women, what a mystery, Cicero thought, though he did manage to catch a glimpse of her perky nipple under the white cotton, before she pulled a housecoat on over herself. 

“Do I look presentable?” She asked, turning around to look at him. Cicero now leaning forward to conceal his current… issue. 

“You’re beautiful! Even when your hair looks like a frost spider’s nest!” Cicero cackled, in reference to her silver blonde waves that were currently knotted and hanging around her head like ivy. 

Freja rolled her eyes, before grabbing the hair brush off of her… book case? Is that really where she threw it before she left? For Sithis sake she really was a mess. Just a shipwreck of a Nord. Taking a sweeping look around her room she sighed inwardly… it was a mess. Though she thought to thank Babbett for taking her underclothes to be washed. 

“Fucking mess….” she mumbled to herself before reaching for her wine, pouring a very full goblet, before she sat down in a chair. 

“Pretty One will stay here and rest, Cicero will manage her contracts!” He said, though his face was as jubilant as usual, there was that look in her eyes that she learned quickly warranted no arguments. He could be downright scary when he wanted to be, but there was also something about his dominance at times that sent a shiver straight to her core. Deciding not to even risk an argument, she nodded her ascent softly. 

Instantly that look disappeared from his face as he bounded to his feet, landing with a small bow to her before striding across the room, grabbing her face between his hands and planting a large, sloppy, wet kiss tight to her forehead. It caused her to burst out into laughter before using the sleeve of her robe to wipe the saliva off of her face. With a resigned sigh, she watched him skip out of the door. Gods be damned… she loved that idiot. 

She had records to address… which really consisted of being sure all current contracts were being handled, and then she promised some of the recruits she would give them a crash course in pick pocketing so they could employ her poison trick. That should prove to be entertaining at least. 

And that was how the next two days progressed, teaching, chasing scrolls and venturing out to do normal things like buy food and books. Cicero was quick, but even then she still expected him to be gone another day, so she had another night to avoid the nightmares before he would be there to chastise her and slip her sleeping potions into her evening wine. She had wanted to be angry at him for that, but it was his way of taking care of her. He didn’t exactly have a concept of normal social structures. But then again, they were all murderers, so there was that. 

Night time was the worst. That was when the melancholia would kick in the hardest. Especially after everyone went to sleep, or the few that were ever there at the time. Then she was alone and it was too quiet, but still not quiet enough at the same time. And god she was tired tonight, she didn’t know if she could hold out, and so she had wandered the halls and the stairs before finding her way to the Jester’s room, where she crawled into his bed, hoping his smell would chase away her demons for the evening. 

What the night brought, however, was even better than that. Not sure how long she had been asleep, she felt the bed shift beside her, and as she rolled over to tell Babette to leave her where she was, she caught the smell of blood and sugar. He’s back, she thought to herself, smiling wide up at him. 

“Little Sister was crying in her sleep again,” He said, his voice not the usual pitchy, crazed squeal it usually was. It was deep, and serious. These moments were always jarring for her, when he suddenly seemed like a perfectly normal man, concern written across his face and in his golden honey colored eyes. 

Freja didn’t respond, she only looked up at him, the candle light throwing sharp angles over his face. He pulled her to him, burying his face into her hair. “Does Freja need cuddles or pain?” He said, some of his usual glee creeping back in. 

“Both…” She whispered, so softly Cicero wasn’t really sure he had heard her until she sat up, stripping off her tunic, before lying herself over his chest, head cradled between his neck and collarbone. Cicero froze. This was very, very new. He could feel her breasts on his skin, and quickly forgot how to move. Oh why, oh why did his Listener have to torture him so?

With shaking hands and twitching fingers, one arm curled around her waist, holding her to him while the other unsheathed his dagger. Bringing it up to softly scraped the blade over her creamy white flesh… already so marred with scars it resembled a map. He felt more than heard her sigh, melting more into his body. 

Freja felt the rumbling groan deep in his chest, and suddenly realized exactly what she was doing. Quickly, she tried to pull away from him, but felt his arm tighten around her, pinning her where she was. For a man roughly the same size as her, he dwarfed her in strength, and she had no idea how. “Now, now sister. No time to run. You promised Cicero some fun!” 

And she froze. Oh… there was a very dangerous edge to his words, and it set her entire body on fire. “Stay still,,, wouldn’t want Cicero to slip, would we?” He purred into her ear, and in that exact moment Freja knew she was fucked. 

Shifting, Cicero managed to work his way under her body, so she was lying atop of him fully. “Cicero what ar-...”

“Shhhh, hush, Little Sister… Cicero will take very good care of you. Heh heh, yes he will.” He interrupted her, and before giving her even half a moment to realize what he said, the tip of his blade bit into her back, just under her left shoulder blade, and she sucked in a hissing breath as the pain flooded her senses, making her shiver… washing away the pain in her mind. As he dragged the blade down, towards her backside, he whispered little endearments to her. “Such a good girl for Cicero… so pretty when you bleed… my sweet sister…” 

Freja barely contained a moan that seemed to be building right in her core and travelling up to her throat. There was always a level of sensuality to her masochism, but his words and this position seemed to be making it downright erotic. She whimpered with something akin to disappointment when she felt the knife leave her skin, but she needn't have worried, because again it pierced in just a few inches over from the last cut. 

Again she hissed, and again Cicero groaned. He did so love blood, and hers was exceptionally beautiful. The way it bubbled up on her white skin, like rubies spilled onto the snow. He knew he was getting away from himself, but every little moan that came from that pretty throat spurned him on, and slowly more and more fresh cuts littered her back… until Cicero had finished writing his name onto her flesh. Honestly, he hadn’t even realized that was what he had been doing, but he couldn’t argue that the results were pleasing. 

Freja was trembling above him, fortunately not from blood loss, no… he only cut too deep once, but from how utterly enraptured she was. Her core was burning, and if she could judge by what she felt pressed tightly against her abdomen, he was feeling much the same way. Before she really realized that she was doing it, she shifted enough to straddle him, still laying with her head resting on his chest. She rolled her hips, grinding him against her clit, drawing a moan from herself, and a surprised grunt from him.

“Naughty Pretty One…” he growled into her ear, and she jumped as she felt his hand connect with her backside, only covered in her thin linen underthings. The action caused her to repeat the roll of her hips, followed by another smack to her cheek. “Don’t fret, my Freja, Cicero will get to your needs eventually… but for now…” 

Quick as could be he tugged and twisted her until she laid across his legs. “I know you didn’t sleep while I was gone, want to know how? Hm? I put a hair over your pillow.. and it hadn’t moved a bit when I went to check on you. Cicero should reinforce his lesson, shouldn’t he? Since the Listener is so bad at listening…” his voice was a dangerous mix of glee and anger, Freja felt a shiver rip down her spine, but it stopped the moment his hand smacked her soft flesh. she yelped, and then stuffed her fingers into her mouth in the hopes of silencing herself. Cicero was having none of that, however, and barked at her to get her hand out of her mouth, before delivering yet another hard slap to her behind. Her skin was burning, and she had no doubt that sitting was going to be a chore for at least a week. 

“Cicero, please…” She whimpered, turning to look up at him.

“Hmmmm? Please what, dear sister?” SLAP! 

Freja screamed, her body jerking again. Cicero smiled to himself, pleased beyond words to be getting such reactions from his Pretty One. He knew she enjoyed pain, but this was better than he could have hoped for! Not only did she like it, she seemed to love it! Deftly, his fingers skimmed over her reddened cheeks, admiring his work, and then dipped them between her thighs, immediately feeling just how much she really enjoyed his ministrations. She was burning hot, and so, soooo “So very wet for Cicero…” he groaned, pushing a finger inside of her.

“Fuck…” Freja groaned, lifting her hips just slightly to let his digit slide deeper into her. 

Cicero giggled, “That’s the idea, Pretty One.” His voice whispered into her ear, and he rolled her off of him, onto her back just inches away from the edge of the bed. His blade made quick work of removing the last of her garments, tossing the underclothes over his shoulder without even once taking his eyes off of her chest. He knew she would be beautiful naked, it was clear enough with the way her leather armor clung to her body… but in that moment Cicero was sure that she must truly be a Goddess. Beautiful women weren’t hard to come by in Skyrim, but none of them had ever seemed so perfect to his eyes. Skin so pristinely pale, marred only by a few scars and a single freckle, just to the left of her belly button. Her waist was small, even without the help of her reinforcing girdle, and spread out gently to her hips. Her breasts were just big enough to be a little too large for his hands, but not disproportionately so, with nipples the same dusty pink shade of her lips. Cicero didn’t know what he wanted to kiss first! Every inch of her looked so delectable. He quickly shed himself of all but his pants, and nudged her legs apart with his knee. Immediately hit by the musky smell of her, he slammed his lips to hers to conceal a growl that rose from deep in his chest. 

Freja could only lie there, shaking from the tension and the cool underground air on her skin. His honey colored eyes seemed to be devouring every inch of her, and she couldn’t recall a time any man had ever looked at her with such open desire. It caused her whole body to turn red, blushing over her white skin with a pretty pink tint. She watched his eyes travel the expanse of her naked form, seeming to somehow turn darker and lighter at the same time. Despite the months that she had known him, he would likely always remain a mystery to her, she wasn’t even sure if he understood himself. But at the end of the day, he was still just a man, and his desire was written all over his face. When his lips finally met hers, Freja felt she might die from the passion, and still gentle sweetness in the kiss. With one hand, she buried her fingers into his hair, while the other wrapped around his shoulder. He tasted as sweet as he smelled, and she let out a sigh through her nose. She didn’t often come across kisses, more often than not when she found herself in this situation there was a lot of mead involved, and it was only to scratch an itch. Not this time…

“Cicero is going to taste every inch of you,” she moaned into her ear, before his lips began to travel down her body, kissing and biting at her fair and sensitive flesh, causing her to twist and moan beneath him. His hands traveled down too, over her shoulders and collarbone, down until they both gripped on to her breasts. The touch was gentle at first, soft and caressing, but he began kneading them like dough, pulling and twisting on her nipples. 

“So very receptive, sister…” he mumbled into her soft flesh before wrapping his lips around her nipple, causing her to cry out softly. His tongue swirled around the little knot, making it tighter, harder. Her breathing picked up, and she arched her back, pushing her tit more into his face. She could feel his chuckle vibrate through her flesh, and it only made her twist more. “Mmmm Cicero… please...” She purred, and felt her nipple leave his lips with a wet pop. He moved up to his knees, looking down at her. 

With a vicious grin, his hand smacked the side of her breast, making her yelp loudly. “Cicero said he would get to it, Freja… you really must learn to listen…” He watched with great amusement as a flash of fear and unbridled lust moved through her eyes. Oh, how he loved his Freja. So beautiful, powerful, and yet submissive to him and him alone. Giving her tit another slap, he went back to his feast, taking the other nipple into his mouth, sucking it, lathering it with his tongue. He knew from the way she was twisting, the way she was grinding against him, that she was going to cum… and the thought spurred him on more. Nipping at the bud, he adjusted his hips so she was rubbing herself fully against his hardness.

Freja was vibrating, every pass of his tongue and grind against his hardened cock pushed her more and more towards the edge. She felt her body tense until she was sure she would shatter into a million pieces. Again his lips left her breast, and with her eyes closed all she heard was his voice whisper “cum” next to her ear, and she did. The spring in her snapped and she cried out, it was swallowed by his lips crashing over her, and he held her to him tight as the tremors of release rocked her entire body.

Oh this was too delicious for words, so receptive! So malleable! It was better than Cicero could have ever dreamt! To have her to love, and worship… and command! It was growing more and more difficult to resist tearing off his pants and nailing her ass to the bed. But he did promise, didn’t he? To taste every inch of her, to worship her like the Goddess she was, and then he would remind her who she belonged too. Oh yes, it had taken months to get this far… a few more moments we manageable. Chuckling to himself, Cicero sat up on his knees, grabbing on to her hips and pulling her body to him. Freja was still dazed from her orgasm, and only purred as she watched him curl his arms around her thighs, lifting her sex up to his lips. 

“Cicero…” she purred to him, and he watched with building lust and pride as her eyes rolled back in her skull when he dragged his tongue over her entire slit. “Oh gods….” Freja moaned, her body shivering in his hands, her own gripping the bloodstained sheets tightly. Again there was that damn chuckle, vibrating right to her sex, making her shiver and twitch. For the first time, he was grateful for those 15 years of solitude, it gave him time to read every book he could get his hands on, he learned a lot, and had plenty of  
time to practice. His tongue lapped at her slit for a while, before he starting pushing it more. Finally he flicked the tip right against her clit, and Cicero smirked into her slick flesh as she cried out his name yet again, and came right onto his lips, suddenly flooding his mouth with her taste. And he found himself rather suddenly ravenous. With his tongue and lips began all but devouring her most intimate area. 

Freja was almost sure she’d died and gone to Sovengard at the moment. He was relentless, barely giving her a moment to recover before starting again. From the angle she was at she could see right into his eyes. Almost shocked to see him staring intently at her face, like he was absorbing every moment through her face. What she didn’t know was he watched her so close because, despite being very much in control right now, he wanted to be sure that his Freja was happy every moment of this. Because right now, she was his world, and he would do everything he could to keep her this blissful all the time. Still, just seeing that hungry and pleading look in his eyes, such a contrast to the fucking they were doing right now, she felt that his body was fucking her, but his heart was ‘making love’. She fell even more in love with him.

Cicero delved into her with his tongue, lapping at every inch of her tender flesh, paying very special attention to the little bud that crowned her opening. Watching his writhe and cry for him was astounding, he was happy that his mouth was currently occupied, because for the first time in a long time Cicero found himself speechless. His mind singularly focused on his woman and her pleasure, even if his manhood was beginning to ache with neglect. He’d let it fall off just to watch her like this for the rest of his life. 

Not losing his drive in the least, his tongue and teeth brought Freja around to another orgasm, this one having her tear at the sheets with her nails, Cicero had to curl his arms around her hips tighter, as they bucked with abandon against his lips. He gently lowered her hips back onto the bed, he pushed his trousers down over his hips, finally freeing his straining manhood, which he handled softly while watching her fall back to earth. By Sithis she was gorgeous. Flushed and breathless with her silvery hair fanned out around her head. White skin glittering in the candlelight with sweat, her blue eyes boring into his. Cicero was stunned, that this Goddess would lower herself to lay with him, but he wasn’t one to ignore a gift. “Sister, sweet sister…” he groaned, hand pumping his cock as he leaned over her. 

Freja’s eyes slipped down, catching a glimpse of what she had only felt so far. She gasped, eyes snapping back up to his, he was wearing a very smug grin, clearly pleased with himself. Freja’s eyes slipped closed, trying to control her breathing.

“No, no… open your eyes. Look at me.” Cicero said, Freja feeling his fingers curl around her chin. “Freja can try to hide, but still she’ll have me sheathed deep inside.” Cicero purred, while guiding himself into her entrance. Not taking her eyes off of him, as commanded, her mouth fell open into a O shape as he slid deeper, but so slowly inside of her.

Cicero groaned loudly when the head of his cock slid into her. She was tight… clearly it had been a while for her, but so wet that it didn’t matter. He pushed his way into her tight, warm cavern, fighting against the want to just slam himself in to the hilt. Oh he would fuck her, yes… but his first moments inside of her were rather sacred… this was the woman he loved after all. They were both breathless when their hips finally met, he couldn’t help to place a tender kiss to her lips. “I love you,” he whispered… and watched as tears glittered in her eyes before she kissed him again. 

Cicero set a languid pace at first, moving in and out of her slowly, memorizing every detail of her inner walls, testing angles to see what pleased her the most, lost in how her hands caressed his skin, how her nails drug across his back with each little moan. Hearing her gasp his name like a mantra was the single most empowering moment of his life. Not even his promotion to Keeper, or rebellion against Astrid made him feel the power he felt knowing he rendered the Listener, his Goddess, to a mewling, wanton mess beneath him. Surely this was a blessing from Sithis for his hard work and unwavering loyalty. The thought spurned him on, causing his pace to quicken, his thrust growing harder and harder.

Freja was lost in her own little Heaven right now. Even in her private fantasies over the past months, it had never been like this. Feeling him as an extension of herself, rather than just a lover. There was something profoundly spiritual about their lovemaking. Even as he quickened inside her. “Oh fuck…” she moaned out, wrapping her legs around his slender hips. Her back arched up, nails anchored so tightly into his shoulders she could feel her fingertips growing slick and warm with blood. He either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, because he never broke his stride, pounding into her with wet slaps of flesh. Any sense of decorum quickly abandoned her, and she began shouting her pleasure into the darkening room. Speaking more words in moments than she had in weeks. There was little doubt the entire sanctuary now knew what their Keeper and Listener were up to, and Freja found that she didn’t much care. She felt no shame in her actions. She loved Cicero fiercely, and craved him desperately. He was already her closest friend, and defacto second in command, a title allotted to him as Keeper, this was the natural next step in their relationship. She would never be like Astrid, though she commanded with an iron grip, she wouldn’t refuse her family a life outside of the Brotherhood.. she hoped they would extend her the same courtesy. Not that she really cared much one way or the other. Her toes curled and nails bit deeper into his skin when he hit that button inside of her, the one that drew yet another orgasm from within her. She cried out her pleasure against his neck, body shaking and bucking with overwhelming pleasure yet again.

Cicero groaned loudly, feeling her tight walls grow impossibly more snug around him, again pride swelled in his chest, causing him to keep moving, keep pushing his cockhead right into that spot that seemed to make her scream. He wanted to draw out her climax as long as he could, knowing he wouldn’t make it much longer. The spasming and squeezing of her around him, combined with months of celibacy was driving him to madness he had no idea existed, being quite familiar with it to begin with. 

Cicero slid his arms under her body, clinging to her with every bit of strength he had left, he was close… the tension in him threatening to snap him in half. “Cicero is going to cum inside you, sister. And while he seeps down your thighs, you will remember who you belong to.” He growled, biting at her earlobe. 

That was it, that was the thing that sent her spiraling out of control. She lost count of how many orgasms she’d had, with increasing intensity, but this was the one that truly undid her. Her world narrowed until all she could see where his burning mead colored eyes. His name flew from her lips, along with her own declaration of love as she crashed against his shores. Leaving her unable to form another coherent thought, overwhelmed with perfect bliss, feeling him in every nerve of her body. Light seemed to explode behind her eyes like dragons fire.

Seeing her so perfectly in bliss made Cicero lose all sense. There wasn’t a more beautiful site to be seen in all of Nirn than her in this moment. Undone and unbridled. His hips snapped forward with growing need until he was as deep in her body as he could be, hips sealed together, pumping his essence into her. Struck blind and dumb, all he was aware of was his pleasure and Freja screaming her love into the Sanctuary. 

Moments later, Cicero lay with Freja cuddled snugly against him. Her head on his chest, hand splayed over his heart. She had given him a few soft kisses, and reaffirmed her love, before drifting off to sleep. As tired as he was, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her sleeping face. He marvelled at what had just transpired over the last few hours. He hadn’t meant to wake her, he’d only wanted to curl his body around hers while she slept, hoping to scare off her bad dreams with his presence. Instead he’d gotten to have her, fully and completely. Something he had only been able to daydream about for months. And yet he had her, and now he held his sweet Princess of the Void while she slept, her petite naked form pressed tightly against his side. For a fleeting moment, he felt much like the completely normal man he had been so many years ago. But he knew it wasn’t to last, he was still crazy as Sheogorath, and well… wasn’t that what she had fallen in love with at the start? As fierce a warrior, and powerful a woman as she was, the gentleness of her heart and her unjudging nature was all the more to love. And oh did he love her. He would always and forever be loyal to the Night Mother, but Freja was his Goddess now, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. 

______________________________________

When Freja woke hours later, the candle had burned down to a nub. Only the embers of the fire casting soft, imperceptible light into the darkness of the room. She realized she had slept for the first time in a long time without a single nightmare. Smiling, she turned over in the arms still wrapped tightly around her, and saw glittering eyes staring back at her in the dark. “Freja should go back to sleep.” Cicero whispered to her, but curled his arms around her tighter nonetheless. She sighed softly through her nose, and blindly sought out his lips with her own, smiling at the surprised and delighted noise she earned in return. 

The kisses were far softer this time, but had no less the effect on either of them. She could feel him growing hard against her abdomen, and his hands ghosting over her skin sent little thrills of excitement through her body. Finally he hooked a hand behind her knee, drawing her leg up to rest over his hip. With minimal fumbling, he managed to push back inside her. 

Their coupling was quiet this time, sleepily paced and gentle. Neither really chasing release as much as wanting to be as close as possible, enjoying their intimacy in the early hours of the day. Or night, they never really knew what time it was until they went outside. Eventually though, they managed to move into a shuddering climax together. All thoughts of sleep gone as they heard the rest of the sanctuary coming to life around them. 

Freja sighed in her sleepiness, “I could really go for a sweetroll and some wine right about now.”

“As the Listener commands, so shall the Keeper provide!” Cicero said, crawling over her and bounding out of the bed. Freja smiled and giggled to herself as she watched him stuff the jester’s hat over his ruffled red locks. He began striding towards the door.

“Cicero!” She called, trying hard to fight a laugh. 

“Yes my Freja?” He turned to look at her, which only caused her to choke on her laughter more.

“Maybe put on some pants?” She said through gasping breaths.

“Oh right!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very nervous to write this, as it's my first Skyrim story, I figured a little love and horror were a good place to stick with... as they are my comfort zone. Please leave your thoughts. I will likely not update regularly, but new stories will pop up from time to time.


End file.
